Zenons Birthday Cruise with Zoa
by BlueSkyHigh
Summary: Zenon is turnign 18 and her parents surprised her with tickets for a cruise with Proto Zoa the week of her birthday. Once shes 18, will she and Proto Zoa be able to control there feelings for each other? ZOAZEE FIC
1. Birthday Present Day

Proto Zoa and Zee

By AviatorAllie

Disclaimer: I do own Zenon, Proto Zoa, or any of the Zenon Movies characters.

Space Stay

1:00 pm

Zenon was depressed as usual. She was seventeen with the big eighteenth birthday coming up. Her parents didn't know what was wrong with her. All they knew was the last time she was fully happy major was when Proto Zoa came to visit a year ago.

"Zenon, sweetie, are you all right?" Asked her Mom, Astrid Karr.

"I'm fine Mom, really." Said Zenon with a sigh.

"Your dad and I have a present for you…"

Zenons dad walked in carrying a medium sized box.

"Here you go" said her dad.

Zenon opened the box and took out the new Digi camera Z had been wanting.

"Zetas Lipedus" exclaimed Zenon.

"Wait theres more…" said Astrid.

Zenon took out two tickets to the Galaxy Caribbean Cruise.

"This is stellar major! Who is going with me?" Asked a excited and confused Zenon.

"I AM!" said Proto Zoa walking through the door with arms open for a hug.

"AHHH" said Zenon running into his arms.

"Zetas Lipedus, you're here!" said Zenon.

"Yea and Im going with you on your birthday cruise." He said.

Zenon looked down and realized for the first time that this cruise was for the whole week of her 18th birthday. Zenon was excited major and even more excited that her crush,

Proto Zoa was going to be going with her.


	2. Boarding on the Cruise

Zenons Birthday Cruise

By: AviatorAllie

Orlando, Florida

10:00 AM

Proto Zoa was waiting for Zenon to get off the Space Shuttle so they could board the Galaxy Cruise for a week of fun in the sun.

Proto Zoa knew he had feelings for Zenon, but he never acted on them because she is a minor. He knew when she turned 18 tomorrow; he was not going to be able to control them anymore.

"Hey Zoa, Are you ready to board?" asked Zenon.

"Yea Zee, here let me take your bag." Said Zoa, as he lifted her bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm so happy you are here. I have missed you major." Said Zee.

"I have really missed you too Zenon." Said Zoa giving her a one armed hug.

GALAXY CRUISE

11:00 am

Zenon and Zoa boarded the boat and went to get the keys to their rooms.

"Hi Welcome to the Galaxy Caribbean Cruise. May I have your names?"

"Yes, I'm Proto Zoa, and this is Zenon Karr. We have two rooms booked." Said Zoa.

"Okay there seems to be a problem, we gave your room away Miss Karr. The crew member who booked you must have written only one room down for you and Mr. Zoa.

Do you have a problem sharing? We would give you another room, but we are booked solid." Said the crew member.

Proto Zoa and Zenon looked at each other and smiled shyly.

Proto Zoa said that was fine and signed for it .

"Look Zee, If you have a problem being in the same room I'm sure I could something." Said Zoa hoping she didn't.

"No, Zoa I don't mind. It might be fun to……" trailed Zee as they looked into their new room.

Their room has a queen bed, a TV Chest, a bathroom, and a desk with a chair. There was barely any room on the floor if one of them even tried to sleep on it. It looked light the would both be sleeping in that small, Queen bed for a week.

'Oh god, I wont be able to control myself with her/him so close' Thought them both…..


	3. Pool and Kissing

Zenons Birthday Cruise

By: AviatorAllie

CRUISE BEDROOM after unpacking

"Hey Zee, do you want to go swimming?" Asked Zoa.

"Umm yea, I need a 30 minute nap major, then ill meet you by the pool."

"Okay, well ill see you by the pool then!" said Zoa.

Zenon said to give her 30 minutes because she needed the time to think things over. She knew she liked Proto Zoa, actually she was in love with him, but she didn't even begin to think he would have a crush on her. Boy, was she wrong major!

GALAXY POOL (3 PM)

When Zenon got down to the pool, she looked for Proto Zoa. When she saw him, he was on a lounge chair surrounded by girls who looked about 20. When he saw her, his smile brightened. He got up when she reached him.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to swim?" Zoa said while giving Zenon a long kiss.

"Uhhhhh…" was all Zenon could say at that moment.

All the girls by Zoa's lounge chair walked away upset that they didn't have a chance with him. Zoa led Zenon to the chair next to his.

"Look Zee, I'm sorry, but those girls wouldn't leave me alone." Explained Proto Zoa.

"Its okay, really!" said Zee adding in her mind 'More than okay actually'.

"Would you like to go take a dip? And wow you look great!" said Zoa.

"That would be stellar and thank you very much!" Said Zee wearing a lime green bikini.

Zee and Zoa splashed around for about an hour or two. The same girls came up to them.

"So is this your girlfriend?" one of them asked.

"Yea I'm his girlfriend." Said Zenon, putting her arm around Zoa's waist.

"I don't believe it. Prove it!" a girl said.

"Fine!" said Zee.

Zenon wrapped both her arms around his neck, and started kissing him passionately. Zenons tongue darted out trying to gain access to his mouth, and he readily obeyed.

They kissed until they ran out of air, and looked around. The girls weren't there anymore.

They took a step back and let go of each other.

"Why don't we go back to our room." Said Zoa, seeing people staring at them.

"Okay." Nodded Zenon.

SHIP BEDROOM (5:30 PM)

Zenon entered ahead of Zoa and sat down on the bed in just her bikini. Zoa had a hard time keeping his eyes on her face. He stepped up to her and pecked her lips. Zenon was not expecting that, but soon stood up and pushed him down on the bed. Zoa was surprised but still liked it. They made out not even thinking for about 40 minutes, until the dinner bell rang telling guest the dining rooms were now open with food. They parted and stared at each other.

"Proto Zoa…

"Zenon…

They both said at the same time.


End file.
